lo que te mata por dentro
by grayheartfilia12
Summary: la historia cuenta que lucy ,, ayy yo no soy buena con los resumenes asi que mejor .. se vale criticar a leer se a dicho


bueno este es lo primero que escribo asi que les pido disculpas por si encuentran algunas faltas

no soy muy buena en esto

** lo que te mata por dentro **

"ya llevaba varios días de la misma manera, no sabia que hacer, se sentía que moría por dentro, conforme pasaban los días ella dejo morirse, ya no comía ni dormía, le costaba trabajo sonreír, ya no era la misma de antes, la dulce y tierna chica que todos conocían, aquella que por todo se reía que alegraba el día de todos solo con una sonrisa, todo había cambiado de un día para otro.

Todo su mundo se había venido abajo, todos sus esperanzas, ilusiones, sus sueños quedaron varados en el desierto de la soledad. La mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos era eso o en recostada en su cama llorando sobre la almohada.

Tenia muy preocupados a sus amigos, pero estos nada podían hacer, solo esperar que pasaría, solo cierta persona o mas bien espíritu ya estaba arto de verla siempre en el mismo estado y no lo soporto mas, fue a verla, tratar de consolarla, estar a su lado aunque ella le dijera que se marchara. Con ese pensamiento decidió abrir la puerta del león con sus propios podres."

-loke que ases aquí?- apenas y podía decir la chica, intentando secarse las lagrimas y tratar de sonreírle a su amigo

-Lucy, nose lo que te allá pasado para que te encuentres en ese estado, solo quiero decirte que puedes contar conmigo para todo puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea- decía loke también algo deprimido, de hecho asta había terminado con todas sus novias y ya tampoco coqueteaba con cualquier mujer que le atravesara en el camino desde que lucy entro en ese estado.

-gracias loke- dijo Lucy volviéndose a recostar tratando de no llorar por ver a loke el era la causa de todos sus problemas desde que vio aquello quedo destruida

Flashback:

_-oye loke- empezaba hablar Lucy con su espíritu – me preguntaba que harías esta noche, por que.. – Lucy dejo de hablar, al ver que loke era secuestrado por una chica muy bonita,_

_-de seguro era su novia-decía Lucy(es muy bonita, tiene buen cuerpo yo no soy nada comparada con ella, será mejor que lo olvide, el nunca se fijara en mí, yo soy tan poca cosa) pensaba Lucy, mientras empezaban a salirle lágrimas de los ojos._

_Solo se quedó allí, sola viendo como loke se iba con su supuesta novia._

_Loke volteo asia la rubia solo para notar que esta comenzaba a llorar, quiso regresar par a ver que era lo que le pasaba pero la otra chico no lo dejo, lo detuvo dándole un beso. _

_Provocando que a Lucy le salieran la lágrimas y que empezará a correr sin rumbo alguno. _

Fin del flashback

"al ver lo que Lucy hizo loke no tuvo de otra que regresar a su mundo algo triste, el sabia por que la chica estaba así, despiste de todo él era su espíritu, la miraba todo el tiempo, la escuchaba y escuchaba sus pensamientos. Pero no sabía que decirle, es cierto que aquella chica era su novia pero solo era un pasatiempo, nunca pensaba en ella, la única que ocupaba su mente y Corazón era ella nadie más que su Lucy, eso lo sabía muy bien sabía que amaba a Lucy como nada en el mundo, con solo verla se sentía como en las nubes, o tan solo ver su sonrisa era lo que lo llenaba.

Él ya le había dicho que la quería pero ella no le creyó, pues él era un mujeriego hecho y derecho, así que el solo decidió no volverle a hablar de amor, pero con eso que acaba de ver se dio cuenta que la rubia también sentía algo por el pero era demasiado orgullosa para decirlo."

"Lucy al sentir que loke se había ido, comenzó a llorar más, y pronunciar su nombre varias veces, ella también sabía lo que sentían el uno por el otro pero no se atrevía a confesarlo sabia como era loke y no quería que el jugara con ella, ella quería ser la única, es cierto lo amaba no recuerda cómo ni cuándo empezó a sentir ese sentimiento por él, pero si sabía lo que era, tan solo con su presencia él lograba hacer que la rubia cambiara de humor, pero esta vez fue distinto, solo logro que esta empeorara , ella nunca se había puesto así por un hombre,, pero a él lo amaba, lo amaba más que ase propia viada y el saber que no podrían estar juntos le partía el alma, solo pensaba en una solo cosa que era morir. No sabía que hacer o que pensar, en ese momento solo pensaba en él, así transcurrió la noche, pensando en su amado que solo estaba con ella en sus sueños.

Al día siguiente

-ya lo tengo, hoy será el gran día, hoy le pediré perdón y le diré todo lo que siento, tiene que ser hoy, ya no aguanto verla así, me parte el alma ver esa expresión de tristeza- pensaba loke.

-lucy, tengo algo muy importante que decirte- decía loke apareciendo enfrente de la chica, a lo cual Lucy se sorprendió y por medio de un impulso corrió a abrazarlo, provocando que loke se sonrojara.

-Lucy, yo lo siento mucho, esas chicas no significan nada para mí, la única que me importa eres tu Lucy, yo te amo y quiero que me perdones por todo esto- decía loke, sujetando a Lucy por la cintura mientras se acercaba a ella con la más obvia intensión de besarla, Lucy se quedó allí sin hacer nada esperando aquello que siempre había sonado bueno no siempre desde hace ya un buen tiempo, pero era lo que mas quería en estos momentos, al sentir el como loke cada vez más se acercaba a ella hasta el estar respirando el mismo aire, lo único que Lucy pudo hacer fue decir

-loke, yo también te amo- diciendo esto loke abrió los ojos, sorprendido, su amor era correspondido, estaba tan feliz, Lucy se encontraba totalmente sonrojada esperando ese beso, pero como no llego abrió los ojos mirando a loke directamente a los ojos.

"Esos ojos que le inspiraban confianza, esos hermosos ojos cubiertos por unos lentes de color azul, esos ojos que con forme pasaban los minutos le iban regresando sus esperanzas, todos sus sueños, todas sus ilusiones, llegaban con más fuerza, mientras los segundos pasaban se sentía viva de nuevo, ya no quería morir, quería estar viva, junto a él no importa lo que para ya nunca lo dejaría irse". En dos palabras estaba feliz.

Lucy ya casi desesperada, por no recibir su beso fue ella quien se le abalanzo encima provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, "sabrá dios como haiga sucedido pero al caer loke estaba sobre ella, ella se encontraba, bueno ambos se encontraban sonrojados por la forma en la que se encontraban, Lucy trato de levantarse pero loke no se lo permitió, aprisionándola mas contra el suelo y su cuerpo, por un impulso ello poso sus manos en el cuello del chico atrayéndolo mas así ella besándolo, asiendo que se sorprendiera por la acción de la rubia, el siempre creyó que iba ser el quien la besara, pero no era ella quien se apoderaba de sus labios, mordiendo su labio inferior aventurándose en su boca.

Toc-toc se escuchó en la puerta de la casa de la rubia, esto hizo que ambos se separaron y levantaran al mismo tiempo, lo mas rápido que podían.

Lucy se dirigió al puerta para abrir cuando siento que loke la abrazaba por la cintura, provocando un leve sonrrojó en la rostro de la chica. Así abrió la puerta y se sonrrojo aún más al ver a sus amigos frente a ella.

-vaya, vaya- decía gray sorprendió por la forma en que encontró a lucy abrazada por loke.

-ya era hora- decía erza también algo sonrrojada, natsu solo los miraba de reojo pues el no sabia nada de esas cosas y ni le interesaban.

-se gusssssssssstan- decía happy con la lengua enrollada

-ya por favor no es para tanto- decía Lucy totalmente sonrrojada

-pero como!?- cuestionaba erza con una voz que provocaba terror.

-te lo explico todo después erza- decía lucy aun sonrrojada

-oigan que les parece si vamos al gremio para celebrar- decía gray.

Todos se dirigían al gremio, mientras caminaban, loke tomaba la mano de lucy, aprovechando que los demás iban viendo a otro lado, le robo un pequeño beso a su ya novia, a lo cual esta correspondió el beso.. tomados de la mano caminaban muy felices, Lucy por ser la mujer más feliz del mundo y porque ya no lloraría bajo la luz de la luna todos los días, había recuperado todo lo que perdió, y loke por ya no tener ese algo que le provoca aquel inmenso dolor en el pecho. De ahora en adelante se dedicarían en cuerpo y alma hacer feliz juntos.


End file.
